Fans Letter
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kagamine Len sangat ngefans kepada Megurine Luka dan terus-terusan mengirim surat kepada Luka. Tapi, lama-kelamaan perasaan Len malah makin kacau. OOC, death of chara, gaje, abal, rate M untuk bahasa kasar. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.


Merodine Vii Presented,

_"Fans Letter"_

**Warning :**

OOC, rate M untuk bahasa kasar, abal, gaje, OOC, no pair, death of chara. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik kami. Ide fic ini seratus persen orisinil, gak plagiat. Sekalipun ada kemiripan mungkin hanya kebetulan karena ini hanya fiktif belaka.

**A/N :**

Ini adalah kumpulan surat yang dituliskan oleh Len kepada Luka. Ingat, ini fiktif.

.

.

.

_January, 13th_

_Hei, aku dengar ada artis baru yang sedang naik daun, ya? Hehe... Selamat ya, Megurine Luka. Dengan suara emasmu memang kau pantas mendapatkan tempat di pentas yang super megah itu. Seandainya aku punya cukup uang, aku ingin hadir dan duduk di barisan paling depan. Tapi, yah, orang sepertiku hanya bisa menontonmu dari rekaman yang ku download di situs Youtube. Sial memang. Mengingat aku sangat ngefans padamu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu._

_By the way, kau harus berkenalan dengan adikku, Rinny. Nama asli dia Kagamine Rin dan dia sangat ingin menjadi sama sepertimu. Suara dia bagus, tapi tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Ah, kalau sudah menyangkut tentang dirimu, aku rasa aku tak akan bisa menemukan seseorang yang dapat lebih baik. Wajahmu polos. Kau menggambarkan sosok selebritis yang tak modal sensasi seperti kebanyakan artis. Aku menyukaimu sejak aku pertama mengenalmu._

_Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kagamine Len, seorang fansmu. Aku adalah cowok yang terkenal sering mengajak teman-temannya di sekolah untuk men-download lagu terbaru darimu. Oh iya, aku juga selalu membeli kasetmu yang asli, tak pernah bajakan. Meskipun kadang untuk membelinya aku harus menggunakan uang iuran sekolah milikku. Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin ada sedikit konstribusiku dalam mengangkat namamu._

_Hei, tolong balas ya suratku, aku akan sangat menunggu. Kau sendiri yang berkata akan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas surat dari penggemarmu. Oh, aku sangat berharap aku salah satu orang yang diberkati Tuhan untuk mendapat balasan surat dari artis ternama sepertimu._

_From,_

_Kagamine Len._

_._

_._

_._

_January, 20th_

_Damn. Sudah seminggu aku selalu menengok kotak suratku terus-menerus, menantikan balasan darimu. Aku akan coba kirim surat baru, deh. Mudah-mudahan saja kau akan tergerak untuk membalas surat dariku ini._

_Apa kau mau tau? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin tukang pos akan datang pada tengah malam dan aku berakhir tidak tidur semalaman. Dan hal brengs*knya adalah esoknya aku ada ulangan. Yah, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri hasilnya. Aku mendapat 30! Hahaha! Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu dapat nilai terbaik di setiap ulangan. Lihat itu. Itu salah satu bukti aku mencintaimu, Megurine-san._

_Oh iya, aku juga mengirimkan surat ini bersama dengan tape hasil rekaman suara nyanyian adikku, Rin. Dia menyanyikan lagu Double Lariat yang pernah menjadi hits-mu. Suaranya berantakan. Aku selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak'kan ada satu pun yang mampu menandingimu! Bahkan adik bodohku itu sekalipun! Hahaha! Kau yang terbaik, Megurine-san._

_Aku mulai mengkoleksi foto-foto dan postermu di seluruh dinding kamarku dan aku sering bermimpi basah tentangmu. Aku hanya membocorkan rahasia ini padamu, jadi tolong jaga rahasiaku ini ya? Aku mulai menyadari bahwa bentuk tubuhmu juga indah, tak hanya suaramu. Kulitmu putih mulus dan wajahmu sangat terawat. Apa kau mandi dengan air susu setiap pagi? Aku dengar mandi dengan susu baik lho untuk kulit. Setiap bagian dari dirimu aku sukai, tak terkecuali. Ah, aku harap aku bisa tidur di sampingmu dan menghabiskan malam denganmu. Jika aku bisa melakukannya, meskipun dengan syarat nyawaku dicabut setelahnya, aku tak peduli. Bagiku, hanya dirimu yang ku miliki. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Luka. Sangat. Aku ingin kau membalas suratku, please. Terimakasih._

_From,_

_The only fans who love you more than anyone in this fuc*ing world. Kagamine Len._

_._

_._

_._

_February, 13th_

_Hahaha... Aku mulai berpikir kau juga sama saja brengsek, Megurine Luka. Aku sudah sebulan menunggumu dan masih juga tak ada balasan darimu. Tak mungkin jika suratku tak sampai kepadamu, iya 'kan? Kau selalu update status di twitter-mu dan kau bahkan tak punya lima menit saja untuk membalas surat dariku! Aku tak pantas mendapatkannya, huh? !_

_Belakangan ini aku jadi sangat benci pada adikku. Dia sangat berambisi untuk menjadi penyanyi, sama sepertimu. Saat dia berkata dia pasti akan menjadi lebih baik darimu, aku akan langsung menamparnya. Aku akan berkata, "Diam kau, bang*at! Kau tak'kan melebihi Luka barang sedikit pun!". Hei, aku membentak adikku sendiri dan terus mengagung-agungkan dirimu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku sudah cinta mati kepadamu? Kau tak'kan bisa menemukan fans lain yang bisa sepertiku, Luka. Sadari itu!_

_Aku mulai merasakan ngilu di peni*ku. Wajar saja karena selama sebulan penuh aku sering berona*i hanya dengan melihat postermu. Aku sering menunggu-nunggu kau membuat sensasi foto bug*l tapi tak kunjung datang. Jangan sok suci, bren*sek! Kau bahkan tak pernah membalas suratku. Seperti itukah selebritis yang selalu memasang wajah inosen di layar kaca? Hahaha! Kau pendusta!_

_Aku mendengarkan lagu itu 24 jam sehari dan aku aku pikir aku hafal seluruh lirik lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Apa? Aku HAFAL! Aku mulai ragu kau pernah membuka surat dariku. Aku ingin kau bisa mengerti, Luka. Akulah laki-laki terbaik yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini. Pikirkan itu baik-baik._

_Aku rasa aku sudah malas menulis lebih panjang lagi. Tak akan ada balasan._

_From,_

_The one who love you and hate you the most._

_._

_._

_._

_Mei, 13th_

_Ini aku lagi, wanita sia*an. Kau pasti sering menonton televisi 'kan? Sudah dengar mengenai jenazah misterius yang ditemukan termutilasi? Dengan ciri khas yang harusnya kau sudah tau. Rambut honey blonde dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya. Ya, Kagamine Rin, adikku. Aku pembunuhnya. Aku kesal dan aku membunuhnya. Dia terlalu berambisi untuk jadi seperti dirimu. Dia bilang aku ini bodoh dan gila, jadi dia mau menenangkan aku dengan suaranya. Apa dia gila? ! Hahaha!_

_Kenapa waktu itu tak kau kirimkan aku balasan surat. Meskipun hanya berisi kata "terimakasih", aku akan sangat bahagia. Ah, hidup ini memang sia*an. Aku juga beberapa hari yang lalu menonton televisi dan menyaksikan pemakaman seorang selebritis. Tebak siapa namanya? Ya! Megurine Luka! Dia kecelakaan dan mobilnya tergelincir lalu terjun ke jurang karena remnya blong. Tebak lagi siapa yang membuatnya kecelakaan? Ya! Aku! Kagamine Len ban*sat!_

_Semuanya berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginanku dan aku sangat marah. Sekarang aku berada diatas gedung berlantai 33 dan menyelesaikan surat ini sebelum aku ingin melakukan pembunuhan lagi. Siapa yang akan aku bunuh kali ini? Tepat! Diriku sendiri._

_Aku sudah lelah menangis karena kehilangan begitu banyak suara seakan telingaku tuli. Aku sudah lelah hidup karena warna di hidupku sudah memudar seakan aku buta. Dunia ini kejam. Kau termasuk orang yang kejam, Luka. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi di neraka karena aku yakin tak seorang pun dari kita 'kan masuk surga. Kita kotor. Kita bren*sek. Ya, tak mungkin. Hei, kepada siapa aku mengirim surat ini? Hahaha... Aku gila. Ku buat saja selembar kertas bren*sek ini menjadi pesawat kertas dan aku akan terbangkan bersamaan dengan terhempasnya tubuhku ini ke jalan. Semoga saja kertas ini tak'kan ternoda oleh darahku nantinya agar seseorang bisa membacanya._

_Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang sia*an ini. Mam*uslah saja orang sepertiku ini karena aku pun benci diriku sendiri. Bye._

_From,_

_Is it important?_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Singkat, huh?

Len: Banget. Gaje pula.

Rizuka: *pundung*

Luka: Len melakukan *piip* karena aku, huh?

Len: NGGAK KOK!

Rin: *ngejewer Len*

Luka: *nampar Len*

Len: *bunuh diri*

Sora: Daripada makin gaje, kami minta review ya dari readers. Terimakasih.

Rizuka: Oh iya, kata Ame fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Eminem - Stan. Sorry telat ngasihtau! *nunduk*


End file.
